Halloween Mafia
Prelude: Some big candy Welcome to the town of Hallowseve, a town where Halloween was celebrated with much joy and lots of candy. Every year each kid wanted to dress up as the same spooky thing, whether it be a witch, ghost, zombie, or whatever they felt would scare the life out of those poor candy-giving souls. Some kids however would rather buy some new-fad costume or dress up as their favorite star on TV. They were never scary, but the kids enjoyed dressing up as them. *****************************************G Although all the houses gave out some sort of treat, there was always one house that gave out the most. Mr. G always loved the traditional scary costumes the kids wore and always gave big chocolate bars and buckets full of candy to the kids who wore them. He was never able to relate to the "new costumes" those other kids had and never gave them more than any other house. As the years passed the kids not wearing the traditional scary costumes were beginning to notice that their candy stash was significantly smaller than those of the others. They felt they were being discriminated by that one old man. Not wanting to kill the guy who gave out the candy, and not wanting to stoop to the level of making a scary costume like the others, they knew all they had to do was be the only ones who came to his doors, and that simply meant eliminating the competition. *****************************************G On the week before or leading up to Halloween there were always fun events in Hallowseve where everyone would be running around like crazy. There would be inflatable toys, pictures and pumpkin pie, the perfect place for someone to "accidentally" fall or get ill or something like that. The costume kids met together and decided this would be when they took out the scary kids before Halloween. As usual though, there was another person roaming who kind of fell in between. Each year one kid dressed up as the Phantom of the Opera. He was a greedy kid as well as a loner and wanted all of Mr. G's candy for himself. With the cunning and cleverness he had no one even knew what he was capable of. So let us begin a Mafia for the greatest reward of October, Halloween Candy *****************************************G Baddies - 1 kill per night - Have BTSC Hannah Montana: For some odd reason this girl likes her. Chooses one person to block per night. Batman: Scary to bad guys? Not really. His costume is very poor. Copies a random night action and can use it the following night. Power Ranger: Another good costume under appreciated by Mr. G. Spies on one person per night /color Goodies: Witch: Chooses someone to save each night Jack-O-Lantern: Traps one person for one night/day cycle. (Blocks action, stops lynch vote, can't be lynched) Headless zombie: At night, takes his killer with him if he dies. Werewolf: Can bite someone once per night (will not know they have been bitten). If he bites the same person two nights in a row, he kills them. Vampire: Spies one person each night using his bat-powers Skeleton: Takes the role of the first goodie to die Pirate: Can make his vote count 3x or 0x. Independent: Phantom: Powers unknown to the rest of you. General Rules: Blocks prevail over everything. They WILL be shown if they occur. Tie Lynch = No lynch Whatever is the host says goes. Revealing roles is fine if you feel it necessary. But copying host PM's and other such actions will not be tolerated Night 1 ends at 10 PM EST, 8 PM MST, 7 PM PST 1. DarthNoob 2. Framm 18 3. Marth/DudleyDude 4. Clozo 5. music_luvr95 6. tellis150 7. LIS 8. Crazypainter 9. Unreality 10. Brandonb 11. Sayalzah Full roles and details to come